


An Eternal Past

by huanglulu1904



Series: i7LaDanseMacrabraDrabble [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: The story of how Kabane, Konoe and Kuon meet in the past for La Danse Macrabre[Consist of Spoilers for La Danse Macrabre]
Relationships: Kabane (IDOLISH7) & Kuon (IDOLISH7) & Konoe(IDOLISH7)
Series: i7LaDanseMacrabraDrabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Abduction and Meeting

"Kabane-sama. We have an important news to report" a soldier came in a hurry kneeling in front of the black hair youth interrupting the discussion he was having with another youth name Konoe, his right hand man on their attack plan on Nerve

Kabane turned his attention towards the soldier. "What is that important news to report?"  
"We have caught information circulation in Nerve that the royalty have decided to have the Tenshi cast a miracle to wipe out our attacking army during our next attack and save the people of Nerve from war" the soldier reported

Kabane has heard of Tenshi being the symbol of Nerve. However, the mention of a Tenshi's miracle perked Kabane's interest. 

"Do we have more information on this miracle that the Tenshi is about to perform?" Kabane question

The soldier shook his head. "We tried asking in the nation of Nerve, however we couldn't find any further information. it seems to be restricted to only the higher authority."

Kabane turned towards Konoe. "I have a plan to sneak into Nerve tonight to find out more about this Tenshi and the miracle that Nerve is going to have him perform so that we can come up with a counter plan."

"I couldn't bear to see more of our country men sacrificing themself in this war with Nerve." Kabane answered, tightening his fist.

Konoe knew that he couldn't change his King's mind once he had made his mind on a certain decision. Kabane was a good King,   
who always thought about Gotho and the happiness of its people. 

Recently, Nerve had begun growing in power, raiding or destroying other countries for their resources and to dominate over them. 

They had began setting their sight on Gotho's resource, ally and support of other smaller country being one of the strongest military country that had power enough to rival Nerve.

Kabane had been leading an army to attack Nerve in order to protect and defend his own country and his beloved people.

"I am coming along with you Kabane-sama. We couldn't let our King be in any danger." Konoe grinned.

"Thank you Konoe." Kabane grinned, glad to have Konoe this trusted right hand man right by him.

\------------------------------

The both of them made their way into Nerve that was bustling with people.   
Konoe and Kabane proceed to make their move once night falls, camouflaging themselves in the bushes outside Nerve's castle.

The castle was heavily guarded with soldiers patrolling around the area. 

"If we are caught, we won't be able to deal with that many soldiers. What is your plan Kabane-sama." Konoe whispered to his king.

"According to the intel that I have gathered, there is a passageway that lead into the castle which isn't heavily guarded." 

Kabane turned as he began making his way to a desolated side of the castle.

Kabane searched for the drain he gathered from the intel, spotting a drain cover.

Kabane make his way towards the drain cover attempting to open it  
"Over here. Konoe" Konoe made his way over to Kabane, assisting his king.

Kabane manage to lift the cover with Konoe's assistance  
"Your intel is really accurate Kabane-sama" Konoe complimented, impressed by his king's vast intel.

Kabane lit up a torch that he brought along lighting the dark tunnel.  
The both of them soon came to a set of ladders leading up. 

Kabane climbed up the ladder pushing over the cover to find themselves inside the food storage room of the castle. He turned around reaching out his hand towards Konoe.

Konoe grinned as he took Kabane's hand climbing out of the underground, covering it back before they made their way around in the castle avoiding the soldiers.

The both of them came to a stop in front of a door that wrote 'Library'   
"The Library, We might be able to find some useful information about the Tenshi inside." Kabane commented

Kabane and Kone enter the Library quietly, they split up looking around for any information regarding the Tenshi.

"Kabane-sama. Over here! I found it!" Kone called out to Kabane while he was flipping through one of the books.

Kabane put down the book making his way over to Kone who handed him the piece of document that he had found. A grinned widened across Kabane's features. "You did great Kone"

"It was nothing Kabane-sama." Konoe rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, fluttering from the compliment from his king.

Kabane began reading the document, he tightened his fist, crumpling the paper when he finished reading the details, documented regarding the Tenshi.  
At that moment, Kabane realized that Nerve has been using a technology to impose a curse on a child, using the child as a weapon

The curse will slowly destroy the organ of the people around the Tenshi. This curse amplifies whenever the Tenshi is anxious, sad or in pain.

They had experimented this curse on different kinds of people which all ended up in failure and death. 

In the end, Nerve decided to experiment on a child. This child stated in the document was the first successful experiment.   
Turning an innocent child into a weapon is something that Kabane couldn't forgive Nerve on.

Looking at the date of the experiment documented. If this child had managed to grow up, he would be around his age. 

There was no further information written in this document aside from the success of the experiment.

Kabane and Kuon immediately hide behind one of the shelves when they hear someone entering the room.

"How is the plan to send the Tenshi to destroy Gotho coming along?" a voice that Kabane recognizes. The king of Nerve, Kane.

"Tenshi-sama is currently resting in his room at the far end of the hallway. I have arranged for someone to escort him to Gotho tomorrow on the lie of peace treaty with them. Once they arrive at Gotho, I have arranged for someone else to attack the escort and Tenshi right outside Gotho gate to trigger the curse, destroying Gotho." a voice reported.

"He doesn't have to know about all these plans. It'll be sufficient enough if he just follow our plan like a good little boy he should be." A manic laughter could be heard coming from Kane.

"Thank you for the hard work and good job. You may leave now." Kane dismissed the other party he was conversing with.

Kabane held his breath when he heard footsteps approaching their hiding spot, he shifted his hand down to the scabbard of his sword, ready to pull it out any moment.  
Kane picked up a book from the shelves where Kabane and Konoe were hiding.

A sigh of relief escaped Kabane’s lips when he heard Kane's footsteps leaving their hiding spot, followed by the sound of the door closing.

"Change of plan Konoe. We are going to steal the Tenshi from Nerve." Kabane declared.

As much as Konoe wanted to stop his king from his reckless Heroic action. From the determination in his King's eyes.   
He knew there was no way in stopping what his king had decided.

Konoe sighed, rubbing the back of his head "Alright let's do it. I'll follow you to the end Kabane-sama"

Kabane smiled "Thank you Konoe. Let go. They did mention Tenshi's is at the far right of this hallway."  
He turned leaving the castle library making his way to the far right with Konoe following behind him.

\--------

Kuon was reading alone in his room as usual to pass his time before he turn in for the night.  
Ever since he could remember, he was instructed never to leave the room without any supervision by the one who took him in and raised him ever since he was a baby. Kane the king and ruler of Nerve.  
Since young, he had been called Tenshi-sama by people around him. 

Kane was always busy with his duty as the King that he hardly visited him. He didn't have any friends either, resulting in him feeling quite lonely.  
Wishing deep down that he had a friend that he could talk to. 

Kuon was surprised when he heard the sound of his door opening.   
He put down the book, making his way towards the door. "Who is it? Kane-san?"

The door soon opened, revealing a youth with short black hair dressed neatly and orderly who looks around his age. There was another person following behind him with short red hair.

Before Kuon could speak, the black hair youth immediately approached him covering his mouth while the red hair youth closed the door.

"Shhh!" the black hair youth prompted. 

Kuon blinked, nodding in confusion. He felt that these two guys do not have any malicious intention at all.

"Are you the Tenshi?" the black hair youth question.

Kuon nodded his head, that was the title given to him by Kane.  
Before either of them could say another word. they heard footsteps approaching, coming to a stop in front of his room.   
Which was soon followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Te-" the soldier was alarmed at the sight in front of him when he opened the door, pulling out his sword from the scabbard.

"Who are you all!? What do you think you are doing to Tenshi-sama!" the soldier demanded, making a dash toward Kabane.

Kabane immediately pulled out his sword clashing with the soldier's sword. He lifted his leg, kicking the soldier in the stomach causing the soldier to bend down in pain.  
He lifted his elbow, hitting the soldier on the back of his neck to knock the soldier unconscious.

"I heard commotion coming from Tenshi-sama's room!" Kabane and Konoe exchange glances with each other when they hear voices coming from outside. 

They knew they had to get out of here before they were discovered and the place was swarmed with Guards.

Kabane placed a hand under Kuon leg's lifting him up over his shoulder. "You are coming with us Tenshi."

"Wah!" Kuon was startled as Kabane lifted him off the ground

"Konoe. Toss the rope you brought along down the window we are escaping from there." Kabane instructed. 

He had already anticipated that this might happen and prepare for it beforehand.

Konoe nodded, quickly tying the rope to a support tossing the remaining down.   
Kabane grabbed onto the rope sliding down to the ground with Kuon over his shoulder with Konoe following behind.

"Intruder! They have abducted Tenshi-sama! Seal the gate!" Kabane and Konoe could hear the voice of the soldier who came to check the commotion  
Kabane and Konoe were alarmed when they heard the announcement. The guards have discovered that they have abducted the Tenshi. They have to move quickly before they are caught.

The both of them made their way quietly and swiftly towards the underground passage which they came from.

"There you are!" there were soldiers standing in front of them when they were about to reach their destination. Causing the both of them to halt their steps.

Kabane handed the Tenshi over to Konoe. "Take the Tenshi and get out from here Konoe."   
he instructed, pulling his sword out from his scabbard "I will hold them off and meet you at that Location later."

Konoe hesitated, he was about to say something else before he was cut off by Kabane   
"Leave now before they catch you and the Tenshi! You know I am strong right?" Kabane assured Konoe with a grin on his face.

Kabane dash towards the soldiers, exchanging his sword with them.  
Konoe nodded his head "I'll take my leave first Kabane-sama. You better come meet me."   
he made a move as soon as Kabane grabbed the attention of the soldier.

"Your opponent is me. I wouldn't let you pass through here." Kabane avoided the sword swung at him by the soldier just in time as the sword grazed through his cheek.

Kabane moved swiftly behind the soldier. "I haven't been training for nothing."   
He raised his sword, knocking the soldier out with the hilt of his sword. He leaves quickly before more soldiers arrive.

\---------------------------------------------  
Konoe was moving swiftly through the underground.   
It didn't take long for him to make his way out, arriving at the agreed place of meeting. A desolated lake in a forest.

Konoe was glancing around while waiting for Kabane, worried plastered over his feature.

"You can put me down. I can stand on my own." Kuon spoke.

"I can't put you down. What if you escape." Konoe retorted.

"We are watching over him. I doubt he will be able to escape. Why don't you let him down?" came a familiar voice from the forest. 

Konoe glanced towards the direction of the forest to see a shadow walking towards the both of them, eyes lightening in happiness to see it was his King.

"Kabane-sama. You are alright." Konoe made his way towards his king 

"I am sorry to have worried you Konoe." Kabane smiled gently towards his right hand man. He could tell the other had been worried about him.

Kuon’s eyes lighten in happiness like a child as Kuon put him down, glancing at his surroundings. The trees, the sound of the creatures moving about the place  
He had never seen the world outside the castle, only from books in the library of the castle. 

Seeing the world, he had read so much about from the books in the castle, with his own two eyes was a wonderful experience 

"That must be the lake." Kuon made his way excitedly towards the lake, slowly placing his feet in the water to feel the cold tingling feeling of the water against his feet as a giggle escape his lips

The red head soon closed his eyes as he felt the wind ruffling through his hair, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. 

Konoe was about to speak up, Kabane raised his hand placing it on his lips indicating to him to remain silent.

Kabane watched the Tenshi, looking at the world around him in a pure view, like a child curious about everything in the world.

Lips curved up into a smile as he continued watching. Konoe couldn't help but notice that smile that crept onto his king's feature.

"Aren't you afraid of us? we abducted you after all." Konoe questioned Tenshi, rubbing the back of his head in awkwardness, breaking the long silence.

Kuon opened his eyes slowly, lips brightening into a smile as he shook his head in answer to Konoe's question.   
"I could feel that both of you are nice people without any malicious intention in taking me out from the castle."

Konoe rubbed the back of his. This Tenshi is too kind and naive for his own good.  
"You know." he paused, "Not everyone who feels or looks nice are actually nice or had no malicious intention. Thank you for believing in that of us"

Kabane approached Kuon. "What is your name?" he asked.  
"My name?" Kuon blinked in confusion, no one in the castle had ever asked for his name before. Everyone addresses him as 'Tenshi-sama.' hence it came as a surprise to him.

"I believe you had one? We can't possibly call you Tenshi. My name is Kabane and this is my trusted right hand man Konoe"

"Kuon. That is my name. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you Kabane. Konoe." Kuon beamed at the both of them, introducing himself.

"Kuon-san. It is a pleasure to meet you." Konoe grinned.

"Just as you have guessed, Kuon. We do not have any malicious intention in taking you out from the castle."

Kabane placed a hand in front of his chest bowing politely. "I am the King of Gotho and We'll need your assistance to negotiate with Nerve to stop the war between them and our country. 

There is no merit in both sides if this keeps going on."  
he lied making up an excuse. "For this we will need you to be our mediator. Kuon." 

"I will gladly help you in that. Kane-sama is a nice person. I am sure he will be willing to negotiate with you for my sake." Kuon beamed. 

"Even though I have only seen the people of Nerve once in a while. I love them and this world, I wish there is peace instead of war." he added. 

Kabane remained silent upon hearing the compliment about the king of Nerve from Kuon, recalling what he and Konoe had overheard earlier from that said king himself.

Kuon soon heard a chirping sound. Following the sound towards the source, finding a little bird behind the tree.  
He reached out his hand picking up the bird gently into the palm of his hand. 

"It's a little bird. It must have fallen off from the nest." Kabane commented.

"That bad! we need to get the little bird back to its siblings and Mama." Kuon immediately looked around in a panic, hoping to find the little bird's nest.

The red head's eyes lightened when he spotted the nest sitting on top of a tree closeby.  
He attempted to climb the tree. "Don't worry I'll get you home soon." he assured the little bird in his hand.

Kuon's feet slipped while he was climbing, he closed his eyes pulling the little bird close to his chest to protect it so it wouldn't get hurt from the fall.  
He felt the force of the gravity pulling him towards the ground, finally coming to a stop. Have he landed? He thought it would have hurt falling from such a height.  
However, it didn't hurt anywhere at all.

Kuon opened his eyes slowly to see Kabane's concern look at him.   
Kabane had caught him as he fell from the tree, carrying him in a bridal style.

"Are you alright? The way you are dressed isn't really fit to climb the tree." Kabane question in concern.

He had seen Kuon kindness from afar. The red head tried to get the little bird safely back to its nest, his body moved when he saw the red head slipping and falling from the tree in his climb.

"I am fine Kabane. Thanks." Kuon assured, thanking the other gratefully as Kabane put him down.

Kuon checked on the little bird to ensure that it wasn't hurt.   
A wave of relief washes over Kuon when he realize that the little bird wasn't hurt anywhere as he reached out his hand ruffling the little bird's feather 

Kabane watched fondly as Kuon checked on the little bird, Kuon's kindness and smile made him even more determined in his choice. 

Kabane bend down slightly placing both his hand under Kuon's leg  
"I'll lift you up so you'll be tall enough to reach the tree to put the little bird back."   
A tint red spread slightly across Kabane's cheek "Don't be mistaken! It's just to help the little bird get back to it's home."

"Thank you Kabane," Kuon chuckled lightly. Kabane really wasn't honest in expressing himself..   
Kabane lifted Kuon up as he put the little bird gently back into the nest.

"Take care not to fall off again." Kuon beamed at the little bird as he stroked the little bird gently.

Kabane let Kuon back on the ground. He glanced up at the sky which was getting dark.  
"It's getting late. We can set up a camp here and return to Gotho tomorrow." Kabane suggested.

Kone pumped his fist. "Then let me prepare dinner tonight."

"Is there anything I could do to help Kone?" Kuon question.

"You can just relax and leave it to me Kuon-san." Kone patted his chest, pumping his fist in assurance. "Is there anything that you'll love to eat, Kuon-san?" he asked.

"I don't have any preference. I am looking forward to your cooking Kone." Kuon lips curved up into a smile.

"Konoe cooking is delicious. I am sure you'll like it." Kabane vouch for Konoe, closing his eyes. Recalling the time when Konoe first cooked for him.

Konoe rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, a tint red spreading across his feature. "Kabane-sama. You praised me too much. Alright then, I'll cook my specialty, Garlic mushroom chicken for Kuon-san to taste!"

The sky soon darkened,leaving the moon and star in the sky.   
The smell of Konoe's cooking filled the entire camp. The trio had set up a firewood and tent which was mostly done by Kone.  
The three of them sat apart from each other, gathering around the campfire.

"Careful it hot Kuon-san" Konoe handed the red head a plate of his specialty.

"Thank you Konoe" Kuon took over the plate of Garlic Mushroom chicken gratefully. The smell of Garlic accompanied with Mushroom and chicken made his stomach rumble and mouth water.  
He scooped up a spoonful, taking a bite off it. The taste of the garlic, chicken mixed together immediately melted in his mouth. It was such a simple dish yet so delicious.

"It is really delicious Konoe." Kuon complimented as he took another bite. 

"I told you that you like it." Kabane beamed as he took a bite from his own plate.  
Kuon nodded in agreement as he continued eating his share.

"That makes my effort worth seeing both Kabane-sama and Kuon-san eating in happiness." Konoe heart flutters, seeing how the other two enjoy the food that he had cooked.

Once the three of them had their fill, they began sharing stories about each other.  
Kabane and Kuon listen as Kuon talks about Kane and his life in the church. How Kane was so kind and caring towards him.

Kabane began telling Kuon about his adventure with Konoe, how they met and how he came to become his most trusted right hand man.

Laughter and smiles could be heard around the campfire for a while before it went silent.

Once Konoe ensured that Kuon was already fast asleep, he covered the red head with a warm blanket. 

He grinned when he saw the redhead snuggling deeper into the blanket.

Konoe approached Kabane who was keeping guard, sitting down right next to him.

"Still awake Konoe? You should get some rest. It’ll be a long day tomorrow for the journey back to Gotho. Is your body still feeling fine being right next to Kuon?" Kabane question in concern.

"I am fine Kabane-sama. You should be concerned about yourself too." Konoe reprimanded 

"Kuon-san is probably happy, which is why the curse is taking time to take effect on us." Konoe explained.

"Probably... There is so much we don't know about it yet. Nerve's technology is indeed incredible. They are a powerful opponent. Even so we need to stop them from destroying other countries and Gotho" Kabane tightened his fist.

"I believe you will be able to do it. Kabane-sama." Konoe shows Kabane a thumb up, earning a smile from the other.

"Are you not going to tell Kuon-san about the truth and the curse on himself and what Nerve has done to him and the truth about Kane whom he admires?" Konoe questioned his king.

Kabane shook his head "I don't think there is a need for him to know. Kuon is a kind-hearted and gentle person. He will be upset if he ever knows." 

he shifted his gaze towards the star-lit sky, looking at the star sparkling in the dark sky. "He smiled so brightly just like the star lighting us the way on this dark night. I don't want him to ever lose that smile." 

The determination apparent in his gaze "Once we return to Gotho, I will get Gotho research department assistance to look into this curse on Kuon. We will free him from this curse so Nerve will never be able to use him as a weapon again."

Konoe nodded in agreement to his king's plan. "Let me know if I could help in anyway Kabane-sama"

Even though for a short while. He knew that Kuon had the kindest and softest of heart, he had already considered the red head as a friend and he wanted to protect him and his king.


	2. The 12th District and Tribe of Death

Kuon's eyes opened, slowly when he heard the sound of the birds chirping outside the tent.  
That was when he recalled that he was no longer in his room in the castle of Nerve.

Kuon sat up stretching his arms, glancing around. Kabane and Konoe were nowhere to be seen.

'Are the both of them already awake?' he thought to himself as he stepped outside the tent to see Konoe fast asleep by the campfire.

He spotted Kabane standing by the lake, glancing at the wide blue lake that seemed bottomless.

Kuon made his way over to Kabane. "Morning." He greeted the other with a smile on his features. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning." Kabane returned the greeting with a smile of his own, nodding his head in response to Kuon's question "I did. Thank you for asking Kuon."

Kuon turned facing the lake, feeling the cool breeze ruffling against his hair.  
"I have only seen the lake in books. This is the first time that I have ever seen one with my own eyes. I would love to see more of the world."

Kabane hesitated for a moment, shifting his gaze away to hide his awkwardness. "When the war between Nerve and Gotho ends and peace is achieved..."  
he paused for a moment, turning toward Kuon as their gaze met "Would you like to travel with me and Konoe to see more of the world." 

There was a brief moment of silence as the wind ruffled past their hair.  
Kuon blinked, taken by surprise with the sudden invitation.  
This was the first time that someone ever invited him for something, first time that he ever felt on equal footing with someone.

Kuon's lips curved up into a smile, nodding his head in response to Kabane's word.  
"Definitely. I love this world already even though I have only seen a small portion of it even more with a friend like you that I can trust."

Seeing Kuon's innocent and bright smile, brought a gentle smile to Kabane's own feature. He will definitely make that wish and dream come true  
One day, once they achieve peace with Nerve and remove the curse on Kuon.

"Ah!" came a familiar voice from the campsite taking both Kabane and Kuon by surprise.

"I am sorry I overslept Kabane-sama, Kuon-san" Konoe immediately apologized. "I will go prepare breakfast right away."  
he immediately got up.

"Konoe. We just woke up not long too, you don't have to rush." Kabane smiled slightly, placing a hand on Konoe's shoulder to assure him. 

"Let me help this time Konoe." Kuon offered, approaching Konoe. 

"I couldn't possibly let you or Kabane help out! Just leave it to me Kuon-san" Konoe immediately panicked, waving his hand.

"I wanted to help you out in any way I could to Konoe." Kuon pleaded.  
Konoe couldn't resist Kuon pleading as he began instructing Kuon on how to make a cheese sandwich  
Kabane sat at the campfire, a chuckle escaped his lips as he watched over the both of them.  
The smile on his face soon disappeared, turning into a serious one as he began thinking about Nerve's possible next move.

"Here you go?" Kabane was soon broken out from his thoughts by Kuon's voice and the scent of food. 

Glancing up to see Kuon holding out a cheese sandwich to him.

"Thanks" Kabane took the cheese sandwich from Kuon's hand "That looks delicious. Did you make it Kuon?" Kabane question.

Kuon shook his head, sweat rolling down his forehead.  
"Konoe was the one who prepared it. He quickly took over and forbade me from cooking when I was about to cut the cheese."

Kabane chuckled "That sounds like Konoe."

Kuon sat down next to Kabane "That right? What were you thinking about earlier. Kabane? You have such a serious expression on your feature." he question peering at Kabane waiting for any answer

"Nothing." Kabane mumbled.

"Kabane-sama always wears such a serious expression whenever he thinks about stuff about Gotho." Konoe added as he sat down joining the both of them.

"Kabane. You are a really good king, always thinking about your people." Kuon beamed glancing at Kabane

Kabane immediately shifted his gaze away from Kuon upon hearing his compliment to hide the awkward expression on his feature.  
"It was nothing.." he muttered

"The cheese sandwich you made is really delicious." Kuon complimented as soon as he bite into the grilled cheese sandwich.  
"Teach me how to cook so I could really help out the next time round Konoe." 

"Kuon-san it alright. Really just leave all the cooking to me from now on." Konoe sweat drop, recalling back to how Kuon almost cut his hand with the knife while trying to help him cut the cheese earlier.  
He couldn't take that kind of blow to his heart again.

Kabane couldn't help chuckle upon seeing Konoe and Kuon interaction, he couldn't help but wish their relation could be like this forever even into the future till the end of their life.  
Kuon and Konoe turn towards Kabane upon hearing him chuckle. The three of them ended up bursting out in laughter.

"We should continue our journey back to Gotho." Kabane stood up once he ensured that everyone had finished their share of breakfast. 

Kabane reached out his hand towards Kuon, helping the other to his feet.

"Thank you Kabane." Kuon took Kabane's hand, getting to his feet. 

"Do you want me to carry you Kuon-san? It will take a while to reach Gotho." Konoe offered.

Kuon shook his head. "I wanted to walk there with my own two feet. Thank you Konoe."  
He thanked the other gratefully, a smile widened across his lips. 

The three of them began journeying towards Gotho, making small chat along the way

After travelling for an hour the group decided to take a small break.  
"This should be the 12th district." Kabane spoke after taking a look around.  
He had heard words about the tribe of this district that threw the body of their tribe into a large hole to gain the guidance and power of the dead.  
The tribe never leave this district as well. 

The resource of this area had started to run out due to the constant war between Nerve and the surrounding country resulting in the destruction of the nature around here and the

"The trees here are dieing..." Kuon spoke sadly as he lowered himself, when he spotted a young tree with leaves that were turning yellow.

He knew that this young tree wouldn't survive for long too

They never heard the sound of any surrounding creature, signalling the deprivation of life in this area unlike the earlier area which they had come from.

"Let take a short five minutes break and we should get going." he wouldn't want to be spotted by the tribe that live in this district

The group stood up getting ready to leave. Kabane and Konoe stopped in their step.  
The both of had already noticed that they had been surrounded.  
Kabane glanced towards Konoe who immediately understood his intention. Konoe nodded in return.

Kabane lift a hand protectively over Kuon, placing a hand over his scabbard  
Konoe placed a hand on his scabbard as well as he stood in front of his King and Kuon.

"Kabane? Konoe?" Kuon blinked with a confused reaction, he didn't know why both his friends reacted that way.

"Come out! We know you are lying in wait to ambush us." Kabane shouted.

A group of guys stood up, surrounding them. Taking Kuon by surprise.

"You are both very observant to have noticed our presence." A guy in pale pink hair, pulled out his big size axe, seeming to be the leader of the group. "We only want that red head over there." 

The guy pointed his sword at Kuon. "If you hand him over nicely to us. We can spare your life."  
Just as Kabane had suspected, these attackers are the people from the tribe in this district and their target is Kuon.

"Kuon stays close to me." Kabane instructed as he pulled out the sword from his scabbard

Kuon nodded, staying close to Kabane as instructed. He wishes there was more he could do to assist both his friends who are risking their life to protect him.

"This is my answer. Like we will hand him over to you" Kabane killed off one of the enemies surrounding them. 

"How stubborn. Grabbed the redhead and killed the other two." the guy commanded the rest of the group as they moved in with their weapon to attack. 

Kabane began killing the enemy coming towards him and Kuon.  
He didn't notice one of the enemy who was about to attack him from behind when he heard a scream, turning around to see that Konoe had taken care of the enemy behind him.

"Thank you Konoe." Kabane smiles, thanking his trusted right hand man.  
"You are welcome Kabane-sama." Konoe grinned. "Leave your back to me." Konoe began taking care of the enemy coming from behind Kabane.

There were too many enemies, the three of them were soon surrounded.

“They are pretty strong. This is the first time in so long that I have felt so excited.” The pale pink hair guy laughed before he stepped in front.

“All of you stand down” he commanded.

“Understood, Vira-sama.” the remaining guy back down.

The guy named Vira made a signal for Kabane to attack him

Kabane dashed towards Vira, raising his blade. Hues, widened when Vira blocked his attack easily. He felt a sharp pain as he was knelt in the stomach. 

Kabane coughed blood, wincing in blood. 

"Let me go!" Kabane turned around to see that one of the guys was grabbing onto Kuon's wrist.

"Let-" before he could utter another word. He felt another sharp pain to his stomach as he was kneeled once again in the stomach.

Blood trickled down from the side of his lips as his knee gave way.  
“Your enemy is me. Don’t look elsewhere.” Vira reminded him.

Kabane's sight became blurry, watching as Konoe tried to protect Kuon. However, he was no match for Vira’s group.

"Kuon... Konoe..." Kabane muttered before his sight black out

Kuon watched as Kabane and Konoe were beaten up by this guy named Vira while he was restrained.

They will die this way protecting him, tear well up in his eyes. He didn't want that to happen. Kabane and Konoe were his first friends.

The first person who called his name. He didn't want to them

Kuon spotted a sword on the floor, dropped by one of the guys earlier.  
He immediately stepped on the foot of the guy restraining him. The guy yelled in pain releasing him.

Kuon took this chance rushing forward picking up the sword on the floor, placing it on his neck. 

"Let Kabane and Konoe go and I will go along with you, else I will end myself right here!" he threatened just as Vira was about to end Kabane and Konoe's life.

Everyone was startled by Kuon's sudden word and action, turning towards the red head

"We were instructed to keep you alive. It'll be troublesome for us if you die. Alright! We'll agree to your condition." Vira responded with a grin on his face.

Kuon took one last look at Kabane and Konoe "I am sorry Kabane, Konoe. Thank you." he muttered as he turn leaving with the group of guy

\--------------------------

"Get in!" The guy pushed Kuon into a cellar located under a small house in a small town.  
Kuon could hear the sound of the cellar door locking behind him.  
He didn't know how long had passed when he heard the cellar door opening once again.

A long blonde hair lady around his age entered the cellar, placing a tray consisting of a bowl of hot noodle down on the floor.

"You must be hungry. Have it while it's hot." The lady smiled gently.

The bowl of hot noodle smell really delicious, a rumbling sound could be heard emitting from Kuon's stomach.  
A tint shade of red painted his feature earning a chuckle from the lady.

"Thank you." he muttered, he was grateful to the other for bringing him food. The red head feel that the lady in front of him was a nice person.

Kuon picked up the spoon and chopstick placed neatly on the tray, taking a bite out from the bowl of noodles.  
The springy taste of the noodle recoil in his mouth, feature lighten into a smile  
"It's really delicious." he complimented. "Did you cook this yourself."

The blonde lady nodded her head. "Seeing you enjoying the food makes my effort worthwhile. Name's Kaede" she introduces herself.

"Kuon." Kuon introduced himself.

"I am sorry that my brother and his friend abruptly kidnapped you and held you captive here." Kaede apologizes on his brother's behalf.

Kuon shook his head. "It wasn't your fault you don't need to apologize. If I might ask, what does your brother want by keeping me captive here."

There was a moment of silence as Kuon could see the hesitation in Kaede's gaze.  
"We are a tribe that has been living here for generations. Whenever anyone from our tribe dies. Our body will be thrown into the hole in the middle that is believed to grant the power of the dead to our clan." 

Kaede began her explanation. "Being the clan leader my brother was guided by the voice of the dead to keep you captive here to stop Nerve's progress on the war so our land will flourish once again." 

Kaede placed her hand together, there was sadness in her eyes as she talked about her brother.

"I for one doesn't believe that keeping you captive here will make our land flourish once again. Our clan has been too dependent on the guidance from the voice of the dead that we failed to see that it's important to achieve what we wanted." 

Kaede shifted her gaze back to Kuon with determination.

"That's why, I will help you escape from here. Eat up so you can build up your energy for the escape." Kaede reached out her hand holding onto Kuon's. 

Kuon didn't understand why his heart suddenly jumped so fast, a tint red painted on his feature as Kaede held his hand.  
He was glad within to have an ally even in a situation like this.  
"Thank you for your assistance Kaede." Kuon thanked the other gratefully.

"You are welcome. I am doing this in hope my brother will change his mind too." Kaede mentioned a smile brightening her features.

Seeing that smile on Kaede's face brought one to Kuon's own feature as he continued eating, finishing up the bowl of noodles that Kaede had brought.

"There will be less guard at night. I will come over and open the gate for you then. Use that chance to escape." Kaede explains her plan to Kuon as she picks up the tray with the empty bowl, getting ready to leave.

"Kaede!" Kuon called out to her before she left.  
"Escape with me then. You might get into trouble because of me as well." Kuon suggested. He wouldn't want Kaede to get into trouble because of him.

Kaede turned around facing Kuon, shaking her head in response , another smile spread across her face.  
"I can't leave my brother alone.” 

Kaede reached out her hand holding onto Kuon’s hand, squeezing it lightly in assurance. “I'll be fine Kuon. Even if I am caught. I can make an excuse that I accidentally left the cellar door open while delivering food to you."

Seeing the determination on Kaede’s face. Kuon couldn’t find another reason to persuade her to come along with him. 

“Thanks for the concern though Kuon. I appreciate it.” Kaede smiled, releasing Kuon’s hand as she turned around, leaving the cellar.

\--------  
Kabane's eyes opened as he tried to sit up, body wincing in pain.  
Hues widened to see Konoe laying on the ground not far from him.

Ignoring the pain on his body, Kabane stood up making his way to Konoe.  
Relief washes over Kabane when he realizes that Konoe was still alive from the rise and fall of his chest.

"Ughhh..." he could hear groaning coming from Konoe as his right hand man slowly opened his eyes.

“Konoe. How are you feeling?” Kabane question in concern.

“I am fine Kabane-sama. Those guys had gotten us good.” Konoe assured his king. “How about you Kabane-sama?”

“I am fine, aside from the scratch that I have obtained.” Kabane assured Konoe. He tightened his fist at his own inability to protect Kuon. This person named Vira was really strong, wondering if it was the strength from the dead that he had heard about?

“I recall, there was only a town in this district. They must have taken Kuon there.” he added. “Let go rescue Kuon.” Konoe nodded his head as the both of them made their way towards the town.

The sky had already darkened when Kuon and Konoe arrived at the town  
“Let’s gather more news over there.” Kabane pointed to a bar, which he had spotted, not far from where they are currently standing.

The both of them made their way into the bar, taking a seat down at the bar counter.

“What might I help you with today?” the bartender question.

“Two cups of beer.” Kabane ordered placing the money down on the bar counter.

“Alright! Two cups of beer coming right up.” The bartender soon returned with two cups of beer placing it down in front of Kabane and Konoe.

“Our leader Vira is so reliable. Recently, they brought back the Tenshi of Nerve following the guidance of the dead.” a group of three guys were discussing while taking a drink

This perked Kabane and Kuon’s interest, the both of them exchanged gaze with each other. They pretended to drink from their own cup of beer while eavesdropping, keeping a lookout on these guys.

The group of guys soon stood up from their seat, making their way out of the bar. Kabane paid the bartender before they stood up following the group of guys into an alleyway. 

Kabane glanced at Konoe, who immediately understood his King’s plan. The both of them pulled out their sword from their scabbard. They are going to make this group of guys tell them where Kuon is confined.

\----------  
The cellar door opened again. Kuon shifted his gaze towards the cellar door to see Kaede.

“Let go Kuon. I have sent the guards away. There shouldn’t be anyone guarding the place now.” 

Kuon nodded as he stood up, following swiftly behind Kaede.

Kaede’s plan seems like a success as the both of them made their way quickly through the alleyway.

“Kaede-sama, what are you doing here this late?” A few guards call out to her, making their way towards the both of them. 

Kaede made a gesture for Kuon to hide. Kuon swiftly turned around the corner to hide there.  
He fell on his feet when he bumped into someone else. 

Kuon’s face paled, when he noticed that it was another guard.

The guard grabbed onto Kuon’s wrist. “Look who I found trying to escape.”  
Kuon struggled to break free, however, his effort was futile.

The guard kicked Kuon in the stomach, causing the redhead to kneel on the floor in pain. 

“Guess, we have to break your legs so you won’t be able to try and escape.” the guard gave Kuon another kick causing him to cough blood.

Kaede turned around when she heard the commotion coming from behind her, realizing that Kuon had been caught. 

She immediately turned round the corner, following after Kuon. Hues widened to see Kuon being beaten up. 

“Stop!” She yelled to stop the guard.

“Kaede-sama!” the guard turned around, surprised to see Kaede.

“Stand down. I will be responsible for him.” Kaede declared, giving the guard a stern glance.

“Tsk.” the guard bit down hard on his lips. He gave Kuon another kick in the stomach as he turned to leave.

The guard stopped, feeling his stomach and inside churning around. He coughed out blood from his lips before he collapsed on the ground, taking Kuon by surprised

Kaede who's standing next to the guard soon began coughing blood as well.

"Kaede what wrong." Kuon quickly made his way towards Kaede, catching her in his arm just in time before she hit the ground.

"Kuon.. I-I am glad you are alright...." Kaede reached out her hand placing a hand on his cheek as she coughed out more blood. 

“T-Take thi-s chance to g-get out of here...” she muttered, her eyes closing as her hand dropped to the side.

"Kaede ! Kaede ! Stay with me!" Kuon called out. He froze, when he realized that Kaede's body was cold and she was no longer breathing.

"Kuon!"

"Kuon-san!"

Kuon looked up, upon hearing two familiar voices calling his name to see two familiar figures. Kabane and Konoe panting as they approach him.

The both of them were startled by the scene that they see in front of them. A man who seems to be one of the guards, laying on the ground with blood trickling from his mouth.

Konoe, knelt down to the guard placing a hand on his neck checking for his pulse.  
He turns towards Kabane shaking his head, indicating that he is far gone beyond salvation.

"Kuon. Konoe. Kaede is not responding, her body’s really cold. Please come look at her." Kuon exclaimed.

Kabane made his way towards Kuon, who was carrying Kaede in his arms. He placed a hand on Kaede 's neck. 

He pulled Kaede's eyelid down when he realized that Kaede had no more pulse and she was no longer breathing.

"Kuon. I need you to calm down and listen to me... she is gone..." Kabane answered, biting down on his lips, tightening his fist.

"Kaede ..." tears began to well up in Kuon's eyes.  
Konoe covered his mouth, as he began to cough, hues widened when he removed his hand to see blood on it. 

Kabane could feel his stomach churning as well, knowing the impact of Kaede's death is amplifying the curse on Kuon.

"Konoe! Are you alright?" Kuon question in concern.  
Konoe quickly hid his hand filled with his blood, nodding his head to ease Kuon's worry. 

"I am fine Kuon-san. We have to get out of this town and district before we are caught.”

Relief washes over Kuon upon hearing that Konoe was fine  
Kabane nodded in agreement to Konoe's word, placing a hand on Kuon's shoulder. "Let's go"

“Kabane. This might be selfish of me.” Kuon hesitated.  
“I would like to take Kaede’s body along and give her a proper burial somewhere. If we leave her body here. It will be thrown into the black hole in the center of the town.” he pleaded, knowing that it was something that Kaede would not want.

Kabane nodded in agreement to Kuon’s suggestion.  
“Thank you.. Kabane” Kuon muttered in a force smile. He lifted Kaede’s body in his arms as the trio quickly made their way out of the town and district.

They soon arrive at a flower field not long after leaving the town and district.  
The flowers in the field were waving according to the wind. The different colours of the flowers dyed the field in multiple colours making it a beautiful scenery.

“Let bury Kaede here.” Kuon suggested.  
Kabane and Konoe nodded, agreeing with Kuon’s suggestion.  
This was indeed a beautiful and perfect resting place.

When the trio was done burying Kaede’s body, Kuon fixed his gaze at Kaede’s grave  
“Kaede… I hope that you will love this place filled with beautiful flowers” Kuon muttered. “Thank you for everything...”

A cool wind ruffled through Kuon’s hair, as if answering his question.

Konoe was about to call out to Kuon, that it was time to leave. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned to the side to see that it was Kabane.

“Let Kuon have some time alone.” Kabane whispered loud enough for Konoe to hear. Konoe nodded in agreement with his King. 

“I’ll be leaving now, take care Kaede.” Kuon muttered as he turned around making his way to Kabane and Kuon. 

“Thanks for the wait. Kabane, Kuon. Let go.” Kuon made his way towards the both of them.

“Are you fine Kuon-san?” Konoe question in concern.

“I am already fine Konoe. Thanks for the concern.” Kuon spoke, managing a smile which seemed forced.

Kabane sighed, knowing that Kuon is trying to be strong for their sake. “Let’s go, we should reach Gotho soon.”

He turned around and began to lead the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to add a chapter talking the 12th district and abit of Vida tribe in the past and also display Kuon's curse. Hope you all enjoy :D


	3. Gotho, Despair and Determination

There was only silence throughout the remaining journey back to Gotho.

Kabane turned around peering at Kuon at times concerned about the red head, who seemed to be deep in thoughts while walking, deprived of his usual cheeriness. He immediately held onto Kuon who almost tripped while walking. “Careful.”

Kuon was startled when he was held by that same pair of warm hands when he almost tripped and fell.

“Thanks Kabane. I’ll be more careful next time, sorry for worrying you.” he muttered, managing a smile. 

Kabane’s heart tightened upon seeing that smile. He was never good at cheering someone up wishing there was something else he could do for Kuon as a friend. He wanted to say something to the red head but nothing came out of his mouth.

The trio soon arrived at Gotho which was bustling with people as usual about their daily life as if there was never a war in the first place.

Kuon looked around at the place where Kabane and Konoe grew up as they made their way towards the castle. 

“Kabane-sama! Konoe! You have returned. It has been a while we miss you” a few kids ran towards them and surrounded Kabane. 

Kabane reached out his hand, ruffling their hair.   
“I trust you all have been well behaved and haven’t been stealing again?” he questioned in a strict tone of voice.

The kids shook their heads. “Ever since you helped out our family we have been good kids listening to our parents” the kids beamed towards Kabane earning a smile from him. Konoe lifted one of the kids onto his shoulder playing with them.

One of the women who passed by approached Kabane handing an apple that was grown from her farm, thanking him for the help the other day.

Kuon watched, realizing that Kabane was a good king loved by his people.

“You all shouldn’t bother Kabane-sama. He should have lots of things to do.” a beautiful lady around their age with long blue hair approached the kid.

“Kaiya-Sensei.” The kids approached their teacher, surprised that their teacher was also in this area. 

“Welcome back Kabane-sama.” The lady named Kaiya smiled, bowing at Kabane as she approached him. 

“Kaiya. It's nice to see you again. I told you not to use honorifics when you are with me.” Kabane greeted. 

“It’s nice to see you again too Konoe. It must be troubling for you to always have to follow Kabane’s reckless decisions.” Kaiya 

“It is hard indeed and he made decisions on the spot. Kaiya-chan” Konoe sighed in response, rubbing the back of his head.

Kabane coughed upon hearing their conversation. “I am listening to the both of you.”

“Ah! But I believed in your decisions Kabane-sama.” Konoe immediately replied, sweat rolling down his forehead.

Kaiya soon noticed Kuon. “I have never seen you around before, you are?”

“Ah! My name’s Kuon. It’s nice to meet you Kaiya-san.” Kuon immediately bowed, introducing himself.

“Kaiya. I am Kabane and Konoe childhood friend. Thank you for taking care of Kabane and Konoe.” Kaiya bowed towards Kuon

“I am the one who should be thanking Kabane and Konoe. They helped me and taught me lots of things.” Kuon immediately replied.

“I see. Please continue to get along with Kabane and Kuon.” Kaiya beamed, she reached out her hand holding onto one of the kids hand.

“I make sure these kids get back home safely. Hope to see you three around.” Kaiya turned around waving at the three of them as she left with the kids.

The trio soon reach the front of the castle  
“Kabane-sama! Welcome back” the soldier bowed paying their respect.

“Inform the cleaners to arrange a room for Kuon to stay during this period.” he commanded one of the soldiers, who bowed as he made his way into the castle.

He leaned into the ear of one of the soldiers. “Inform the research team to meet me later at the meeting room. I have something important that will require their assistance.” the soldier bowed pulling back.

Kabane felt his stomach churning, he knew it was probably due to the curse taking a toll on his body being right next to Kuon for a long time. 

“Konoe. Why don’t you head to the kitchen to inform the chef to prepare a good meal for Kuon tonight.” Kabane commanded, he wouldn’t want Konoe to stay longer by Kuon's side exposing him more to the curse.

“Alright Kabane-sama.” Konoe made his way into the castle. 

Kuon noticed that Kabane was quite pale.   
“Are you alright Kabane?” he question, staring at the other in concern

One of the soldiers soon returned bowing in front of Kabane, breaking up the conversation. “The room for Kuon-san to stay is ready.”

“I am alright” Kabane placed a hand on Kuon’s shoulder assuring him 

“The soldiers will lead you to the room . Why don’t you get some rest for now Kuon. It's been a long journey. I’ll let you know once the negotiation with Nerve is set up. ” 

Kuon nodded, feeling the warmth of Kabane’s hand. “Thank you Kabane” Kabane watched as Kuon followed the soldier into the room. 

He covered his mouth with his hand, as a cough escaped his lips. Kabane removed his hand to see blood on it. He was relieved that Kuon did not see this or he would get worried about him again.

\------  
Back at Nerve, Kane slammed his fist on the chair. “You let the king of Gotho take the Tenshi!?” when one of the soldiers reported what had happened. 

“Guard executed those soldiers who failed to ensure the safety of Tenshi-sama!” Kane commanded.

“Your lord please have mercy.” the soldier pleaded as he was dragged away. 

Kane soon stood up from his chair.   
“Gather the remaining soldier. It’s time we pay Gotho a visit and end this foolish war with us being the victor.” he grinned.

He waved his hand towards his advisor, who approached him as he whispered something into the ear of his advisor. 

“That has already been done my lord.” Kane’s advisor bowed as he stood back.

“Good job. You will be rewarded.” he grinned. “Get my horses and cabin and we will set off right now.” 

\-------

Kabane made his way to a riverside close to the castle when night fell after dinner, taking a seat by the river as he recalled how Kuon didn’t eat much during dinner earlier. He picked up a rock with his hand throwing into the river. He felt hopeless for not being able to do anything to share Kuon’s burden or reduce the pain for him.

“Are you having lots on your mind again Kabane.” a gentle voice came from behind him. Kabane didn’t need to turn around to know who the voice belong to. 

“You will always come to this place whenever you have lots on your mind. You haven’t changed.” the voice approached him taking a seat right next to him.

“It’s dangerous for a lady to be out here late at night Kaiya.” Kabane reprimanded the young lady beside him.

“I know I am safe because you are right here.” Kaiya muttered. “Why don’t you share what is bothering you Kabane-sama?” Kaiya question.

Kabane sighed, managing a smile. “You and Konoe can always figure me out.” 

“We can’t call ourselves your childhood friend if we don’t understand you.” Kaiya chuckle

“Kuon is in pain and i don’t even know how to cheer him up.” Kabane spoke, placing both his hands together as he fixed his gaze at the river.

He was surprised when he felt Kaiya’s warm hand on his.  
“Just be yourself and stay right by him as a friend. I am sure that will help.” Kaiya answer

It was a simple answer but it was what Kabane needed to hear at the moment.

“I believe in you Kabane. Ever since you took over as the king of the country from your father. You made this place into a better place. I am sure you will make the right decision and lead us into a brighter future.” Kaiya beamed.

Kabane hues widened as he blinked, a tint red painted his cheek. “Thank you Kaiya. I know what to do from now.” a smile widened across his features.

He coughed. “How long are you going to hide behind there Konoe.” 

“Ah! Looks like I have been caught.” Konoe appeared rubbing the back of his head.

“I was worried about Kabane-sama and Kuon-san. I thought you will be here.” Konoe explained.

“I am sorry for worrying you Konoe.” he apologized as he stood up, reaching out a hand towards Kaiya.

Kabane took off his jacket, draping it over Kaiya. “It’s cold during the night. I will get someone to escort you home as well. It is still not safe for a young lady after all” 

Kaiya turned her face away as she buried her face deeper into Kabane’s jacket. “Thank you Kabane but I will be fine. I’ll see you again. I return the jacket to you some other time.” Kaiya waved her hand towards Kabane and Konoe as she left.

“We should get back too. We have lots of things to settle with Nerve.” Kabane turned towards Konoe.

“Hai! Kabane-sama!” Konoe followed behind Kabane.

A soldier rushed towards them in a hurry when they arrived at the castle. 

“Kabane-sama! This is bad! Our soldiers have spotted a large group of Nerve’s army heading our way! At this rate they’ll arrive at Gotho before sunrise.”

Kabane tighten his fist. “Gather whatever force we have! We will stop them before they reach Gotho or there will be lots of innocent lives lost.”

“Understood! Kabane-sama” the soldier placed a hand on his forehead turning back into the castle.

Kabane placed a hand on his mouth, coughing blood once again.

“Kabane-sama! It must be the effect of Kuon-san curse!” Konoe was worried upon seeing the state that his king was in.

“I am fine. Konoe.” Kabane assured. 

“Are you going to let Kuon know?” Konoe questioned.

Kabane shook his head. “You and I both knew that Nerve will never agree to a peace treaty and that Kuon is only a tool to him. It only hurt him...” he muttered

“Get the horse ready! We’ll leave immediately!” Kabane commanded.

Konoe swallows, he sees Kuon as a friend after all the time that had spent together. He felt that Kuon deserves the right to know the truth. However, he could see where his king was coming from to protect Kuon from getting hurt, his king was a kind person after all. It must have been difficult for him to come to such a tough decision.

He nodded, he couldn’t defy his king after all.

“To protect Gotho and it’s citizens!” Kabane raised his sword in front of their army of soldiers who soon did the same as they headed out.

\---------------  
Kuon woke up when the sun hit his eyes, rubbing it sleepily. He opened the door to his room, making his way to the kitchen after he got dressed.

“Where Kabane and Konoe?” He questioned one of the servants when he realized that both his friends had not come down for breakfast. ‘Had they overslept?’ Kuon thought to himself. Kabane doesn’t seem like that kind of person.

“Kabane-sama and Konoe had left last night. There is an army of Nerve soldiers heading our way.” the servant explained.

Kuon’s face pale when he heard the news. He was upset that Kabane did not trust him enough to tell him about this invasion, wasn’t he supposed to be a mediator between Gotho and Nerve!?

He immediately stood up from his seat. “Where is the location!” he asked quickly.

“I heard that it is somewhere west of Gotho.” the servant spoke, startled by Kuon’s sudden outburst.

Kuon immediately made his way out of the castle as fast as his legs could carry him.

\--------

Gotho and Nerve’s army stood opposite each other with Kane and Kabane exchanging glances.

“You look pale King of Gotho, Kabane. I advised you to return Tenshi-sama to us.” Kane grinned.

Kabane began coughing blood once again.  
"Kabane! Are you alright?" Kuon approached his friend who was coughing blood, taking both Kabane and Konoe by surprise

Kabane's hues widened in surprise to see Kuon, who was panting.   
He figured the red head must have run to make his way here.

"Kuon! why are you here!?" Kabane had kept the redhead in the dark about this invasion by Nerve so as not to involve him.

“How did you know!?” Konoe questioned.

“That doesn’t matter. Why didn’t you tell me such important stuff aren’t I both your friend!?” Kuon reprimanded.

Kuon placed a hand on Kabane’s shoulder “Leave this to me.” he stood up turning around to face Kane making his way towards him before Kabane or Konoe could stop him.

"Kane-san please stop." Kuon pleaded with Kane who was like a father figure to him.  
"Please do so on my behalf. Stop this war between Nerve and Gotho. We are all human, why can't we coexist in harmony?"

Kane burst out into a maniac laughter upon hearing . "You are really naive Kuon. Stop this war? Right when fame and power are waiting to land in my hand?"

Kabane's hues widened when he figured what Kane was about to say next.   
He forced his body to stand up, swinging his sword at the soldiers surrounding Kane to make a way for him to reach the other before he could say anything else to Kuon.   
He had to protect him, his friend, even if it cost him his life.

Konoe assisted Kabane in defeating some of the soldiers. "Kabane-sama... go!"

A smirk appeared on Kane's face "You, Kuon is only a weapon and tool to me."  
"All these years we have been researching a curse that can destroy a human from within and it finally succeeded by placing that curse on you." he goes on to explain.  
"As long as you live, you will slowly kill those around you with the curse on you Kuon."

"Eh!" Kuon paused, his world came to halt at Kane's word. He couldn't believe in whatever that he had heard.

"Don't listen to him Kuon!" Kabane yelled. "Blood trickling down from his lips." as he coughed out blood once again, falling on his knee after taking down another soldier.

"No! This isn't the truth right Kane-san. You are lying right? You have always been like a father to me." Kuon question in a last attempt to seek validation that this was all a lie

Kane laughed. "Me acting like a father? It was all so you'll obey me~" he shifted his gaze towards Kabane and Konoe   
"Why don't you ask those two people whom you call friend Kuon?" he spoke in a mocking tone of voice.   
"They already knew the truth isn't it? The curse has been taking effect on their body. Isn't it?" a grinned widen across his features.

Kuon turned his gaze towards Kabane and Konoe, searching for an answer.  
Konoe shifted his gaze towards Kabane.  
Kabane knew that he could no longer hide it further from Kuon. "Kuon, listen..."

"So... it's the truth..." Kuon mumbled, cutting Kabane off, Kabane's words gave him the answer he needed, tears streamed down his cheek.

He felt his world crashing down, shattering into pieces. Kane had never ever cared once about him.

The blood that he had seen Kabane and Konoe coughing, Kaede whom he met died suddenly along with that guard who threatened to hurt him. It all makes sense to him now.  
It was all because of him, he was endangering both of his friends and people around him just by being around them, glancing at his own hands, trembling in fear.

Kabane and Konoe knew about this truth all this while. They are both kind people, who didn't want him to get hurt, hence they hid this truth from him all this while.   
He wouldn't blame them for keeping this from him.

"You are no longer of use to me Kuon, now that you have seen the outside world and decided to side with the King of Gotho." Kane spoke , coldness apparent in his eyes and tone of voice.   
He had another baby ready to inherit the curse once Kuon is dead.

Kane pulled out the sword from his scabbard, raising his sword to strike down at Kuon to end his life.

The curse on Kuon will not harm him, he had placed a defensive spell against the curse as a mark on the back of his hand.

Kuon closed his eyes, remaining silent, ready for his life to end in Kane's hand.   
He no longer had the will or purpose to live. He was only a weapon or tool that will harm others as long as he lives. Perhaps if he was gone, he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore.

Kuon opened his eyes, when he heard the sound of the sword clashing.   
Hues widen to see Kabane standing in front of him with his sword clashing with Kane's

"Kabane... why..." Kuon question

"I won't forgive you Kane!" Kabane gritted his teeth in anger. "Trampling on Kuon's heart, hurting so many others."

Kabane swung his sword, taking Kane by surprise as he immediately pulled back.  
One of the soldiers raises his sword preparing to strike Kabane from the back. 

Kuon wanted to warn Kabane, a sword slit through the soldier's neck. The soldier fell on his knee before he hit the cold, hard ground dead.

"Kabane-Sama! You take care of that bastard Kane. Leave your back to me." Konoe swung his sword at another soldier, who was about to attack.   
The rest of Gotho soldiers were engage in a fight with Nerve's soldier

Kabane smiled, wiping away the blood that was trickling down his lips with the back of his hand.   
He could feel at ease dealing with Kane with a dependable right hand man Konoe to look after his back.

The sound of the sword clashing could be heard as Kabane and Kane exchange swords.  
Kabane, pant trying to keep up with Kane's pace, parrying each of Kane's strikes.

"What wrong? Your body is not in top shape? King of Gotho." Kane laughs as he increases his pace.  
The sword slit passes Kabane's cheek, the smell of blood lingers in the air as it trickles down Kabane's cheek.

Kabane could feel his consciousness fading away by the minute, the curse had taken a great effect on his body.  
However, he knew he couldn't fall here. If he does, Kane will kill Kuon, he has to protect Kuon, his friend, his country.   
An image of Kuon's smile flashes across his mind and the countless people of his country.

Kabane mustered the remaining strength he had, avoiding the sword Kane swung down at him.  
He darted past Kane's allowing his sword to cut through Kane's side.

Kane coughs out blood, grabbing onto his side, stained red by his blood as he immediately pull back.   
He turned back to see that he had lost most of his soldiers in the war.  
There was no merit in him continuing this losing battle.

"Pull back!" he exclaimed to the rest of his soldiers.

"I will leave your life for now Kuon. One day, I will kill you and I will destroy Gotho and take over it with my own hand."   
Kabane raises his hand defensively over Kuon. 

"I will protect Gotho and I won't let you harm Kuon, not as long as I live." Kabane declared.

Kane immediately turns around leaving with the rest of the surviving soldiers.

Relief washes over Kabane. He had managed to defend Kuon and his country.  
Tiredness soon wash over him as he fall on his knee

"Kabane."

"Kabane-sama!"

Those were the voices that rang in his ear before his sight faded to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to introduce an OC Kiaya whose name meant forgiveness. Design of Kiaya is base on the look of my best friend OC Michiyo which we had some ongoing discussion hope you all enjoy the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been wanting to write a short drabble of how this unknown trio meet. I intend for it to turn into a one shot.  
> However it had turn out quite longer and i have intended to split it out abit so enjoy :)


End file.
